Sterry
|age = 8 lat (debiut we wspomnieniach) 20 lat (obecnie) |hair = Ciemny blond |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 12 marca |height = 180 cm |blood type = S |affiliation = Królestwo Goa |status = Aktywny |relatives = Outlook III (ojczym) Sabo (przybrany brat) Saria Cosianina (żona) |debut = Rozdział 586; Odcinek 500 |japanese voice = Chika Sakamoto (dziecko) Kōsuke Toriumi (dorosły) |occupation = Król |previousoccupation = Szlachcic }} Sterry – król Królestwa Goa i mąż Sarii Cosianiny. W wieku 8 lat został adoptowany przez rodzinę Sabo. Urodził się w innym szlacheckim rodzie. Wygląd Mimo, że jest dwa lata młodszy od Sabo, w wspomnieniach byli tego samego wzrostu. Nosił białą koszulę z falbankami wzdłuż guzików, czerwoną muszkę, a spodnie podtrzymuje szelkami. Miał szerokie usta, płaski nos i włosy obcięte w miskę. Zazwyczaj był uśmiechnięty. Jako dorosły, Sterry jest znacznie wyższy, ma koszulę z szarfą z tyłu i falbanką na ramionach oraz wysokim kołnierzem. Nadal ma tą samą fryzurę co w dzieciństwie. Galeria Sterry_at_Age_8.png|Sterry w wieku 8 lat. Sterry_as_Kid_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Sterry'ego jako dziecka z anime. Sterry_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Sterry'ego z anime. Osobowość thumb|200px|Zszokowany Sterry upada na ziemię, gdy Garp nie okazuje mu należytego królowi szacunku. Podobnie jak większość szlachty z Królestwa Goa, Sterry jest arogancką osobą , która nie dba o nikogo kto jest w niższym statusie od niego, odnosząc się do nich jak do śmieci. Rozciąga się na myśli Sabo jako "głupi" i "śmieć" z uwagi na to, co usłyszał od rodziców, wszystko od niechcenia, z pominięciem wszelkich manier i szacunku. Sterry posiada maniery i jest pobożny w stosunku do jego rodziców zastępczych. Nie jest osoba odważną wręcz płacze ze strachu. Sterry jest przeciwieństwem Sabo. Wydaje się być również inteligentny, przynajmniej tak sądzą jego nauczyciel i rodzice zastępczy i ze względy na jego wyższe urodzenie, ojciec Sabo, chce, aby był on jego spadkobiercą. Jako dorosły Sterry nadal niemiły i nierzeczny do osób o niższym urodzeniu od niego i rozpieszczony, bo narzekał na swoje domy w Logue Town. Historia thumb|200px|lewo|Sterry wyjawia Sabo plan spalenia Gray Terminalu. Sterry został adoptowany przez Outlooka III ojciec ma wiele oczekiwań wobec niego. Gdy Sabo został sprowadzony z powrotem do domu przez ojca, Sterry wprowadza się do niego. Sterry później odwiedza Sabo w swoim pokoju mówiąc mu, że jeśli nie uda się mu go zastąpić, i tak stanie się jego następcą. Mówi także do Sabo, że miał szczęście jak diabli, bo gdyby pozostał w Gray Terminal, umarłby. Sabo chwyta koszulę Sterry'ego i mówi mu by powiedział mu wszystko. Sterry mówi Sabo o przyjeździe jednego ze światowej arystokracji, że gdy wybuchnie pożar w Gray Terminalu, królestwo będzie czyste od śmieci. Jakiś czas przed obecnymi wydarzeniami Sterry został królem Królestwa Goa po tym, jak poprzedni król i książę umarli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Fabuła Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Whole Cake Island Ponieważ zbliża się czas Reverie, Sterry i jego żona zjawili się w hotelu w Logue Town. Powiedział do żony, że ten hotel to nic specjalnego, bo oferuje tylko widok na szubienicę Gol D. Rogera. Akt Reverie Ciekawostki * Ulubione danie Sterry'ego to szampan wysokiej jakości. * Sterry wydaje się być bardzo podobny do młodego Helmeppo. Obaj są tchórzami, mają taką samą fryzurę, są bardzo aroganccy i mają duże ego. Helmeppo w przeciwieństwie do niego się zmienił. Nawigacja ca:Stelly en:Sterry es:Sterry fr:Sterry id:Stelly it:Stelly pt:Stelly Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Postacie z wyspy Dawn Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Szlachta z Goa